Aces and Militias
by paomayo
Summary: Almost three months after the Second Europan War, Welkin and Alicia are living normal lives again. But they are called to a world in which air supremacy changes everything.
1. Chapter 1 - The Militia and The Wings

_All trademarks and properties are part of their respective owners._

(UNF Atlantic Fleet, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean - October 21, 2020, 0703 hrs.)

More than a month after the successful launch of Operation Bunker Shot, the United Nations Security Council sent its Atlantic Fleet to reinforce its troops in the Mediterranean, specifically in the Adriatic regions. Flight deck personnel of the UNFS _Yeager_ , a _Nimitz_ -class aircraft carrier, began to prepare the carrier jets, some of which belonging to mercenaries, for strike missions in Eastern Europe. Captain Collin Fuller and his only wingman, Lieutenant Dolores McNealy of the 7th Naval Fighter Unit, 'Gallia', were part of the force.

"Lots of fireballs to be expecting in a few days, Captain." Dolores engaged a little conversation. "I couldn't beleive that they repurposed a space vehicle as a weapon and look what happened to the guys in the Adriatic."

"I know, McNealy." Collin replied while talking about the OLDS, an anti-asteroid weapon that was used to unsuccessfully repel the UNF landings with meteor strikes. "They risked everything just to back us off. That thing was way too far."

"That would be a bit of a problem, not just us but to them as well. With the space treaty in place, it is uncertain when it will end." She continued while referencing the Comprehensive Space Warfare Ban Treaty, which prohibits attacks on satellites and other space vehicles while in orbit.

"I agree. I hope they just stop doing that and develop something else that they can risk less people on the front line."

"Huhuh." Dolores nodded before Collin began to remind her something.

"Anyway McNealy, we have to get moving." He said. "It may be a flight that crosses through allied territory, but we will be armed. So watch our six."

"Uh...right." She responded. "Roger, Cap."

They began to enter in their F/A-18E Super Hornets and began to prepare for launch. Once they are attached to the carrier's catapult systems, they radio the tower.

"Gallia 1 to tower, we are attached to catapult." Collin radioed. "Ready for take-off."

"Roger, Gallia Team." The tower responded. "You are cleared for take-off."

As soon as one of the personnel signaled the team to hold on, the control men of the catapult pressed the buttons one-by-one, then each plane lifted off once enough pressure is built for the catapult. The team then flew east towards their mission in Eastern Europe.

"Gallia Team to Yeager, we are at Angels 5." Collin reported. "Heading for mission at bearing 073."

"Affirmative. Good luck out there."

(Near Wrocław, Poland - 1016 hrs.)

While flying, Dolores began to radio her leader. Another conversation began to take place.

"Captain, how many enemies did you shot down?" She asked.

"Well McNealy, I shot down 22 bandits from my first assignment in September 2019." He explained. "Also, I took down some 100 ground units, some of which AA guns and SAMs, and I also sunk 8 enemy ships, including one aircraft carrier."

"Wow!" You're an ace, Captain." She exclaimed.

"Indeed. For your's, it's not bad." He continued by reviewing Dolores' service record. "15 enemy planes, most of which are fighters, 80 ground units and 2 enemy ships. I hope you can keep this up. You can call yourself an ace now."

"Ah! Thank you very much, Captain." She said with gratitude. "I will continue with my performance."

"Good girl."

Just then, they saw smoke in the planes.

"There it is, McNealy." He said while pointing at the smoke. "A battle is going on right over there. Time to show me what you got."

"Roger, Captain. Dispersing." She said and the pilots then moved to attack position.

"This is Zulu Team, we are taking fire from multiple USEA ground units and CAS planes. Requesting support." The commander radioed.

"This is Gallia Squadron, roger." McNealy replied. "We're coming."

As expected, pillboxes, tanks and Su-34 Fullbacks were spotted.

"Moving to engage the bandits." Collin said and began to pursue a Fullback.

"Number 3 is being pursued!" An USEA pilot said.

"There are two enemy planes." Another observed. "Watch it. They may be skilled."

As he pursued his target, he was locked on.

"Spiked, huh? Gallia 1, Fox 2!

He fired a missile at the Fullback before breaking off to evade. The missile hit the tailpipe, destroying the plane.

"We're hit!" The USEA pilot yelled. "Eject! Eject!"

While Collins is being pursued, Dolores lined up for a shot of his pursuers.

"Gallia 2, Fox 2! Fox 2!" She shouted before releasing her two AIM-9 Sidewinders at two of the planes. Once they are reduced to a fireball, she lined her gun at another enemy before firing it.

"Firing guns!"

The enemy plane was hit and unable to keep pursuing, so it began to fly back to base.

"Let it go, Gallia 2." Collin said. "That guy won't harm us any longer. The Fullbacks are our more prioritized targets."

"Okay, Cap." She complied.

They continued to engage the Fullbacks while they are pursued.

"Fox 2!" Collin shouted before releasing the missile. It destroyed the Fullback.

"Unable to maintain altitude! Bailing out!" The pilot shouted before bailing.

Soon after, they began to attack the pursuers. A small dogfight ensued but the UNF's two-man team prevailed.

"Nice work." Collin congratulated. "No fighters in sight. That means the Fullbacks are free lunch for us."

They started to continue removing the Fullback threat. After a while, the sky is free of USEA planes.

"Gallia 2 to Zulu Team, no enemy air units within the area." Dolores reported. "Moving on with the suppression of enemy ground defense."

"Affirmative." Zulu Commander replied. "Thanks for the support."

The Gallia Team began to lock-on with their AGM-65 Mavericks to take out multiple targets.

"Package away!" Collin said as he released two of his missiles.

"Missiles launched!" Dolores followed with three.

When the missiles hit their targets, the enemy began to retreat.

"They're falling back!" A Zulu soldier observed. "They're about to dig in within the outskirts of the city...uh, wait a minute."

"What is going on, Zulu Team?" Collin asked.

"We're seeing some smoke, probably in the city center."

"Probably a resistance movement is fighting the USEA soldiers." Dolores suggested.

"That's likely." Collin agreed. "Alright. Let's provide relief. Zulu Team, you may move forward."

"Copy that." He answered. "All units, head for Wrocław."

The UNF then began to liberate the city from USEA control. While the Gallia Team began to take out the armoured units within the streets and aircraft with precision and care, the Zulu Team took a little while to help supress any remaining hostile threats. As well, the air unit constantly evades enemy fire.

"Over there, by that large building." A Zulu soldier observed.

"Affirmative, sir!" Another responded while aiming his M4 Carbine under cover. He pulled the trigger and killed a couple of soliders.

"Contacts eliminated."

Zulu Team moved forward to the city center while encountering some Polish resistance soliders. In the air, the Gallia Team continued to battle a small group of USEA air reinforcements.

"Firing guns!" Collin shouted while pulling the trigger.

"Bandit down." Dolores confirmed. "Nice shot, Cap."

She also took aim on an Su-27 Flanker.

"Guns, guns, guns!"

"Bandit down." She said while confirming her kill.

"Careful on where you are fighting, Gallias." Zulu Team commander reminded the Gallia Team. "We don't want the city's history to be wrecked aside from the civilians."

"Uh...copy that." Dolores responded with embarrassment.

After a while, street after street, area after area, the city is finally free.

"Nice job, everyone!" Zulu Team commander congratulated while the civilians and the resistance cheered loudly. "Hey, let's get something to eat here once we have Poland back."

"I appreciate it." Collin responded. "You people also earned it."

"Thanks."

On the ground, the populace cheered.

"UN, UN, UN, yeeeaaahh..." They shouted before singing their national anthem.

"Whew." Dolores sighed. "Another city saved. How wonderful."

Just then, a UN soldier spotted two figures. This made him inform the commander.

"Colonel Stanford, look..." He said while pointing at two people, a male and female wearing what looks like to be blue World War 1-era uniforms.

"Wait!" Stanford pleaded. "We want to talk to you!"

The strange-looking people were surprised while the UN soldiers walked to them. They conversed.

"Is that what I think it is?" The female asked her friend.

"The country's soldiers?" The other answered with doubt. "But their uniforms, they're different."

"Yeah. The roar also. Look." She pointed at the two planes that are loitering in the air.

"How can this country even made that thing fly?" The male asked. "It's impossibe."

Just then, Stanford and some of his men arrived to meet them.

"Are you with the Wrocław militia?" He asked.

"Y...y...yes, sir!" He saluted while answering.

"Good." The Colonel replied. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." The female also replied. "By the way, what army are you from?"

"We're from the United Nations Forces." Sergant Sanders answered.

"United...Nations...Forces..." The male tried to understand. "I don't know about your army."

"Wha...?" Stanford was surprised. "You two don't know what the UNF is?"

"Yes, sir."

"To be honest, we don't know where we are now." The female confessed. "Mind if you can help us understand?"

"Okay. Okay."

Stanford began to tell them their answer.

"Right now, you are in Poland. In Europe."

"'Eu...Europe'?" The male felt surprised. "Isn't that Europa?"

"'Europa'?" Stanford felt baffled. "Humm...I guess you two are not from here...or from this world."

He then began to get his radio to inform the Gallia Team.

"Zulu Team to Gallia Team, we made contact with two people wearing some sort of World War 1-era uniforms." Stanford reported his findings though one word surprised the two strangers aside from the radio.

"Did he just say..."

"You sure about it?" Collin asked. "Don't tell me they are cosplaying."

"No, captain. They are definetly not cosplaying."

"Uh, what is 'cosplaying'?" The female asked. "I don't know about this concept."

"And why did you mention 'Gallia'?" The male followed.

"Why? What's wrong with saying that?"

"You used the name of our country for whatever squad you just called!"

"Please, calm down, Welkin!" The female said to him. "They don't mean to taint our home."

"That reminds me." Stanford wondered. "Where do you come from?"

"We come from the Principality of Gallia, a country that is rich in the mineral called Ragnite." The male explained after calming down.

"Huhum." Sanders nodded while writing something in his notepad, possibly to record information. "Go on."

"We just won a war with the invading country called the East Europan Imperial Alliance due to our country holding vast deposits of it. I am the leader of the Gallian militia unit called Squad 7. Our unit was know for the determination of the Gallian people to fight for freedom."

"That...that's a good story. Mind if I ask you your names?"

"Sure. My name is Welkin Gunther, leader of the militia." The male introduced himself.

"And my name is Alicia Melchiott, second-in-command." The female followed.

"Thank you." The colonel accepted. "By the way I'm Colonel Brandon Stanford."

"It's an honor meeting you, Colonel." Welkin replied while shaking hands.

"So do I." Alicia followed.

After that, Stanford radioed the nearest base.

"Zulu Team to HQ, Wrocław is free of hostiles." Sanders reported. "Requesting helicopter transport."

"Affirmative, Zulu Team." HQ accepted. "Sending Black Hawk to your location. Over and out."

The couple then felt relieved.

"I guess we have some exploring to do." Welkin told Alicia.

"Yeah." She replied. "I wanna know how this world works."

Then, they both smiled at each other

(Spangdahlem Air Base, Germany - 1704 hrs.)

At the base, it was bustling with activity. Every 30 minutes or so, squadrons or solo flyers take off from this base to do their sorties. The last flight to leave the base was from Task Force 118, also known as the 'Arrowblades', before a MH-60 Black Hawk carrying Alicia and Welkin arrived. Upon the sliding doors being opened, the couple were then awed by the scene.

"Is this their fortress?" Welkin asked with curiosity.

"I never seen any of those things before." Alicia followed. "Is this what the 'UNF' has?"

Two figures then arrived. It was another male-and-female pair, wearing a strange suit different from Colonel Stanford and his team's.

"I heard from the guys from the ground that you managed to take on a surprisingly well-equipped army with the help of the militia." The male complemented.

"Thank you." Alicia nodded. "You two are fine people despite using our country's name."

"Yeah." The female responded. "We are also baffled. We heard everything and decided to stay silent, hoping that we are not making things worse."

"Anyway, I say we continue the talk later." Welkin suggested. "This place is a little crowded and loud."

"I agree." The male said. "And by the way, I'm Collin Fuller."

"And I'm Dolores McNealy." The female introduced herself before the two began to leave.

Just then, base personnel arrived.

"Welcome to Spangdahlem Air Base, you two!" The general shouted under the noise of jet engines being brought to life before saluting."

"It's an honor, sir." Alicia replied before she and Welkin saluting.

"Come inside. We have something to talk about."

The two then followed him to the command building. Once inside, they saw more personnel wearing uniforms which are much more simple.

"Those uniforms, they are designed quite nicely." Welkin commented quietly. "Since there is a nearby forest, and due to the color of their uniforms, they would be able to hide and ambush any intruders."

"You sure?" Alicia asked.

"I'm sure. Their uniforms are mainly brown with some gold and dark spots. And it's autumn, so hiding is not much of a problem."

Alicia nodded before they reached an office.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dawn of a New Front

(Spangdahlem Air Base, Germany - October 21, 2020, 1732 hrs.)

Welkin and Alicia entered the office of General Hans Buchner, one of those in charge of Anti-USEA operations in Europe. The general began sitting down while reading the reports of today's operations.

"Please sit down, you two." The general politely requested. "We have some things to talk about."

"Yes sir." The duo complied before sitting.

"I don't know about you people but...can you introduce yourselves so that I can understand what are you doing in the middle of UNF operations?"

"Uh...right." Welkin responded. "We'll tell. My name is Welkin Gunther."

"And I'm Alicia Melchiott." The lady introduced herself. "We are from the Principality of Gallia but obviously, we are not from this world."

"Okay then." Buchner listened. "How about your backgrounds?"

"We are from a little town called Bruhl, living peaceful lives and doing something that calms us." Welkin explained. "I wanted to be a teacher while Alicia wanted to be a baker and make good-tasting breads."

"Humm. You do have dreams of your career."

"Before, our country was once peaceful while the two superpowers, the Atlantic Federatation and the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance, fought each other at the south, causing the Second Europan War to break out. Eventually, the latter set their sights on Gallia for our vast deposits of the mineral ragnite, used to power our vehicles, medicine and weapons. Luckily, we fended them off at the cost of many of our own, including my sister."

"I see. You know, there are some similarities between that war and ours called 'World War II'. The countries Germany, Italy and Japan, though the latter is in the Far East, declared war for resources and land. Eventually, the Allies, those that oppose them, fought bravely and suffered even more casualties for the hard-earned victory that came after. They are friendly now and made peaceful gains in world affairs."

"Whoa. Eventually, you learned to coexist, right?"

"Yeah, especially during the time of Ulysses Day."

"'Ulysses Day?'" Welkin and Alicia wondered.

"Okay, kids. I'll tell you everything about it."

Buchner stood up as he began to tell them about the fateful event.

"Twenty years ago, this planet suffered a catastrophe unlike any other. Ulysses was an asteroid or giant rock that broke up into fragments, putting multiple cities and populated areas at risk of extinction. Eventually we managed to create six gigantic guns called 'Stonehenge', strategically place all over the world. We managed to take them down enough for our survival but not enough to save the global world order."

Welkin and Alicia were in shock.

"I...I cant...believe it!" Welkin exclaimed

"How can a mere rock brought this world into chaos?!" Alicia followed.

"It was a tragedy but we managed to recover all those years, just like the years after the last World War. Now, we are in a crisis once more."

"Please explain, General." Welkin requested.

"The United Nations, an international organization dedicated to peace and to which the UNF is part of, is at war with an entity called the 'USEA Federation.' The latter claimed that the former is failing at managing the situation ever since Ulysses but we tried to help the refugees even if there are some countires who are suspicious of each other. We are currently investigating any nations who are involved with USEA."

"Anything we can do?" Alicia asked. "I don't want to see this war go on like this."

"We are currently looking for people who can fly a fighter jet." Buchner answered. "Often, the sky is the place where they can make a name for themselves."

"'Fighter jets'? Like the ones we saw back in Wrocław?"

"Yeah. I want you people to be trained to handle that. Many personnel of USEA doesn't like war as a way to solve things."

Welkin was surprised by what the general meant.

"Really, sir?!"

"Yes." Buchner insisted.

"Welky, I think it's time to help once more."

"Yeah."

(December 25, 2020 -1150 hrs.)

The Gallia Squadron arrived at the briefing room to receive orders for today's mission. Welkin and Alicia became the new members of the squad after weeks of training. Collins and Dolores were happy to see them.

"Glad to be joining us today, eh?" Collins greeted.

"Yeah." Welkin replied before shaking hands with Collins. "Good to see you again."

"No problem. We'll look forward to fly with you."

"And don't worry if you are in trouble. Use your skills and ask us for help if you want to take down the gusy pursuing you." Dolores suggested.

"Thanks for the tip." Alicia agreeed. "We appreciate it."

Welkin and Alicia nodded before the briefing officer, a man with glasses, arrived. The pilots stood up and saluted to greet the officer.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted "I hope you have your energy ready for this so listen up. To those still new here, my name is Goodfellow and I'll be supervising your missions as we conduct operations against USEA. Here is today's mission."

The screen then showed the Dardanelles as well as the Atlantic Fleet and enemy air, land and sea elements.

"In order for the UNF to effectively conduct operations in Eastern Europe, it is decided that the fleet is to be stationed in the Black Sea region. However, USEA got wind of our movements and has decided to protect the channel with ships, artillery and fighter jets. Your mission is to escort the fleet safely. The CIC will provide targets as they move along. If there aren't any questions, then good luck."

The team saluted before heading out to their fighters.

(The Dardanelles, Turkey - 1537 hrs.)

Chirstmas arrived that day and a victory for the UNF is a gift they wanted in the fight against USEA. As the Atlantic Fleet began approaching the strait, the Gallia Squadron arrived to serve as escorts. There are also a few squadrons alongside them to do the same thing.

"This is Gallia 1, we are approaching the Atlantic Fleet at bearing 062." Collin said on the radio. "Switching to fleet defense."

"Affirmative. This is the UNFS Yeager, we need you to defend the fleet against possible USEA ships, artillery and aircraft." Admiral Johnston of the _Yeager_ replied. "We're counting on you."

"I copy. Welkin, Alicia, feeling good back there?"

"This is Gallia 3, we are good so far." Welkin replied. "We didn't have those back in our world. I feel like I can go anywhere."

"Yeah. We may have the tactical advantage should a war break out in our country." Alicia commented

"Hehehe. It looks like."

"Gallia 2, from what our captain told us, you did a solid performance back when you are with him. I didn't know pilots can get that much kills."

"Yep." Dolores agreed. "He taugtht me everything that defines me today. Now he is helping you people."

"Thank you." Welkin said.

"Goodfellow to all aircraft, you are entering the Dardanelles." Goodfellow said on the radio. "Watch your sights and radar as you go along."

Then, the command information center aboard the _Yeager_ detected a large fleet of USEA ships alongside a sizable fighter aircraft force.

"Admiral, we have detected multiple hostile in front of us!" The CIC reported.

"All ships, switch to salvo and missile fire!" Johnston ordered. "Engage now! I want CIWS at the ready as well!"

Both fleets opened fire at each other as a sea battle began to take hold at the Dardanelles.

"Okay guys, this is it!" Collins declared. "All aircraft, engage!"

"Gallia 2, engaging!" Dolores shouted.

"Gallia 3, engaging!" Welkin followed.

"Gallia 4, engaging!" Alicia followed.

The team broke formation to engage the threats. As Welkin armed his AGM-84 Harpoon missiles, an USEA F-14D Super Tomcat got a lock on him.

"He's on my six! I'm breaking!"

Welkin began to maneuver to evade the lock.

"Fox 2!" The pilot shouted before launching his missile against Welkin. Luckily, the latter evaded it.

"Whoa! That's close!" Welkin commented.

"I'll get that guy!" Alicia assured before locking on the enemy. "Gallia 4, Fox 2!"

She launched her missile and began tracking the Tomcat. Despite the maneuvers, the missile shot it down.

"Yeah, I got him!"

"Stay focused, Melchiott." Collins warned. "We still have plenty of enemies left."

"Uh, right."

Welkin began locking on a destroyer.

"Package away!" He shouted before releasing his payload. After hugging close to the ground, the missile hit the ship.

"Hit on port side! Dammit, the ship's sinking!" A crew member shouted.

"One ship heading for the bottom." Welkin confirmed before Alicia sank a cruiser.

"Count mine as well." Alicia commented.

As the fight progresses, one Su-34 fired a missile at a UNF cruiser, putting it on fire.

"The Chopinburg has taken a direct hit!" The crew member shouted. "Someone put out the fire!"

A CIWS shot the plane down.

"Got that bugger!" The gunner confirmed. "Keep it on!"

"Welkin, Alicia, take out the aircraft targeting the fleet!" Collins ordered. "We can't lose our firepower to them!"

"Copy!" They replied before initiating their attack on the attackers.

When he closed in on a Su-34, Welkin pulled the trigger on the cannon.

"Firing gun!" He shouted while sending bullets to the plane, ripping it apart."

"We can't hold on! Eject!" The USEA pilot shouted in panic before ejecting.

"He's down! Moving to next target."

Welkin broke formation to select another target. Dolores sank another USEA ship moments after.

"Notch that on my belt." She declared.

A USEA ship then sank a UNF destroyer, the _Stier_.

"There's no time for evacuation procedures!" A sailor shouted. "Just dive into the ocean!"

"Fox 2!" Collins shouted before his missile hit the target. "Got him!"

Suddenly, Welkin remembers something.

"Cap, remember what those guys said about ground units attempting to impede the fleet?" He asked.

"Yeah." Collins answered. "They said it."

"I'm breaking off to find and engage them. The mountains over there provide an advantage in terms of trajectory and camouflage."

"Good idea. Be careful out there."

"Roger. Alicia, with me."

"Affirmative."

Welkin and Alicia began flying towards the mountains and found numerous rocket launchers ready to fire.

"I see 'em! Let's take them out!"

The duo lined their gun reticles for a strafing run. A few presses on the trigger sent a burst of bullets destroying the rockets.

"There is still more." Alicia said.

Another run began as the rockets began firing. One of them hit the flight deck of the _Yeager_.

"Sir, the Yeager took a hit." An officer reported. "We have rockets imbound!"

"There is no way we can stop that." Johnston replied. "Only the guys in the air can do that. Keep the enemies from hitting us as much as possible."

While rockets rained down above the fleet, the two pilots began shooting the last few launchers. After that, the threat is gone.

"Whew!" Alicia sighed. "That was close."

"Yeah, for a first mission like this." Welkin followed.

Back at the south, the USEA forces lost most of their firepower, forcing them to retreat.

"Captain, the rockets stopped firing and the enemy's retreating." Dolores reported. "Looks like we won."

"Copy, all thanks to Welkin and Alicia." Collins replied. "Well done."

Goodfellow then radioed the team.

"All enemy forces are either wiped out or retreating." He confirmed. "That made a name for yourselves. Well done. Return to base."

"This is Admiral Johnston, we are commencing recovery of survivors." The admiral reported. "Hopefully an act of kindness will change their minds."

Alicia and Welkin were having a moment.

"Welky, something's going on in your mind?" She asked.

"Yeah." Welkin answered. "It's about Isara."

"And that plane we once used back home?"

"Yep. I think we made her happy. Isara, thank you."

Alicia smiled.

"Yeah."

The two then proceeded to fly back to regroup with Collins and Dolores.

(Ural Mountains, Russia - 1834 hrs.)

A group of seven Su-47 Berkuts sporting patches of red and yellow were flying to their home base after completing their mission.

"Report." The leader asked.

"This is Europa 2, all aircraft are accounted for." The second member responded. "Captain, do we have any orders from command?"

"Negative, not yet so far."

"Even after all this time you still yearn for battle, eh Selvaria?" The third commented.

"Quit it! Okay, fine! I'll just wait."

"Calm down Europa 2, we still have some chances but that last encounter with Isara puts us in a precautiounary position. Don't make the same mistake."

After a few breaths, he began to issue an order.

"Europa Squadron, after we land, we have to revise our tactics. Let's head out."

The squadron then initiated their afterburners and began to head for the base.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Eastern Offensive

(Spangdahlem Air Base, Germany - December 27, 2020, 0721 hrs.)

Alicia was checking on her fighter jet after conducting her first sortie alongside Welkin. Having enjoyed flying much more than back on their world, she has some thoughts on the experience. Then, Dolores arrived with a newspaper.

"Morning Alicia." She greeted."

"Oh, hey." Alicia replied. "What brings you here?"

"Just roaming around the base. I would usually do that when it is safe to do so."

"Try not to do it a bit too much. It could bother those nearby."

"I will." Then, Dolores began reading the newspaper.

"Excuse me, what are you reading?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Oh, this? Well, I would usually do that as well and by the way take a look at this article." Dolores then pointed to Alicia a report of the achievement of a pilot in a blue F-22 Raptor. "Yesterday, they conducted a strike operation and sank the remaining Black Sea fleet ships in Sevastopol. They must have been caught off guard."

"May I see?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Alicia then began to wonder who the pilot is after close examination revealed that the plane sported a pattern similar to the ones associated with the Darcsens on its main wing.

"Holy...I can't believe it!" She silently reacted.

"Ummm...anything wrong, Alicia?" Dolores asked with concern.

"What? Oh...it's nothing. I'm just surprised."

"Strange. I thought you might have something of discomfort."

Then, Welkin arrived in the hangar.

"Oh, hey there." He greeted.

"Good morning, Gunther." Dolores replied. "What brings you here?"

"Sorry to bother but we have briefing to attend to."

"Oh, that's right." Dolores remembered. "I almost forgot."

"Let's be on our way, shall we?" Alicia uttered.

(0730 hrs.)

Goodfellow and Collin were waiting for the remaining pilots to arrive when they entered the room.

"Good, you came just in time." Goodfellow told them. "Have a seat."

The pilots saluted before heading for the available chairs.

"Still in a good mood, I see?" Collin greeted.

"Still good, captain." Welkin responded.

"Alright, time to start the briefing."

Goodfellow told them before the screen began to show the map of the Czech city of Ostrava.

"In order for the Polish capital of Warsaw to be free of USEA control and to provide relief for those trapped, we are going to launch a paradrop straight in the border city of Ostrava, located in the Czech Republic. We are going to establish a supply route for the surviving Polish Army trapped witihin their own country. Your mission is to take out the anti-air weaponry and fighters and escort the troops until we have full control of the town. If there aren't any questions, then you are dismissed. Good luck and happy hunting."

The team saluted before leaving.

(Near Ostrava, Czech Republic - 1038 hrs.)

The team were holding their course while Gunther began finishing his mid-air refueling with a KC-10 Extender.

"Refuelling complete." The operator reported. "Off you go now."

"Roger that." Welkin responded before heading out to rejoin with the team. "This is Gallia 4, I'm rejoining."

When he completed the regrouping, Goodfellow began to contact the team.

"Goodfellow to all units, you are approaching the vicinity of Ostrava. Maintain current course and engage the enemy upon contact. The paratroopers will follow shortly."

"Copy, Goodfellow. We're proceeding." Collin responded.

Then, a transmission from one of the transport planes was picked up.

"To all allied aircraft, this is Sergeant Brigitte Stark of the UNF 108th Paratrooper Division. We are going deep inside enemy territory, ETA 18 minutes. We're counting on you."

The leader surprised both Welkin and Alicia due to her name.

"Wait a minute...Rosie, is that you?" Welkin asked. "How did you get here?"

"Do I know you? Seems to me that you might have mistaken me for someone else."

"Ummmm...sorry about it. I thought you are someone else we knew."

"That's okay. But now, we have other matters to attend."

"Gallia 4, I copy."

The remaining squadmates were concerned.

"Hey Gunther, how do you know her?" Dolores asked him.

"Well, before, Rosie and I was part of the same unit back in the war we last fought." Gunther explained. "She was a shocktrooper in the ranks and we have some...issues I cannot simply specify."

"I understand that you can't simply just tell because of your experience." Collin said calmly. "Just calm down."

Then, radar has detected a flight of USEA fighters.

"Here they come." Alicia confirmed. "Enemies on the radar. I'm also picking up multiple ground movements within and outside the city."

"Okay, time to get to business. All planes, break formation and engage."

"Copy, engaging!" Welkin shouted and the planes broke off to engage the targets.

The USEA pilots were dumbfounded by the number of fighters.

"This has to be a joke. Just four fighters?!" A pilot commented.

"Wait a minute. Blue tails, red stripes...damn!" Another confirmed. "It's them! Those are the guys from the Dardanelles!"

"That explains it. Stop 'em!"

The USEA fighters broke formation to engage as well.

"Gallia 2, enemy approaching at your 10 o'clock!" Alicia warned.

"I see him." Dolores confirmed and began to dive in an attempt to evade the lock.

"Fox 2!" The pilot shouted while firing the missile. It missed, however.

"Now it's my turn." Alicia responded. "Fox 2!"

After firing the missile, it began flying to the MiG-29 and it hit the right side of the tail.

"Target down!" She confirmed.

"Thanks, Gallia 4." Dolores said gratefully.

Meanwhile, the remaining pilots continued to engage the enemy fighters with their guns.

"Gallia 3, enemy behind you!" Collin warned.

"Wha...get him off me!" Gunther pleaded.

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

Gunther began performing evasive maneuvers to try and shake the plane off his back. The latter then fired a missile at him but Gunther evaded.

"Missile evaded!" Gunther shouted before performing a hard loop as a countermaneuver. He then have the enemy in his sights.

"Firing guns!" He then pulled the trigger to fire his Vulcan cannon at the USEA plane, piercing the airframe before it began bursting into flames.

"I'm hit! I'm seeing flames! Eject!" The pilot reacted before he began to eject.

"One enemy down!" He confirmed.

"I'm on this guy!" Collin responded before launching a successfull missile launch on an enemy fighter. "There, he's down!"

"Gallia 2, Gallia 4, what's your situation?"

"We are getting busy here." Alicia reported. "We have some fighters left. Maybe ten or twelve more."

"Copy that. Captain, request permission to engage ground targets, over."

"Copy. We'll cover your six. Gallia 4, go with him also."

"Roger."

Goodfellow then contacted the team for an announcement.

"Gallia Team, good news. We have reinforcements heading to the city at bearing 101. They should be heading for your position in about 20 minutes. However, we have also reports of enemy reinforcements heading for the same area in about 10 minutes. Distract them for a while longer."

"Roger that, Goodfellow."

"This is Sergeant Stark, we are 8 miles to the DZ." Rosie reported. "Keep the area as clear as possible."

"Roger." Collin replied. "Guys, get moving! They are almost there!"

Welkin and Alicia began to fly low in preparation for the ground attack on the enemy ground forces.

"I have confirmation of multiple SAM and AA units. Moving in to engage." Alicia said before beginning to arm her payload. "Air-to-ground ordinance armed."

"Locked on!" Welkin shouted after tracking the anti-air units. "Package away!"

He pressed the trigger and steadily began to launch the missile at the targets. They then hit their marks.

"Confirmed hit!"

"Any surviving units, UN Forces are attacking the AA units!" One USEA soldier reported. "Requesting support!"

"Roger, we're on our way. Hold on for a little longer." The pilot reported.

The reinforcements then arrived to assist the USEA forces.

"Cap, the enemy has reinforcements. Seven Su-35s imbound!" Dolores reported.

"We'll buy them some time." Collin responded. "Hold the line a little longer."

The flight of Su-35 Flankers then began to attack the Gallia Squadron.

"We have enemies ahead." The leader reported." Heron 1 to all units, engage and destroy."

"Roger." A subordinate replied.

Collin and Dolores then found themselves fighting advanced fighter jets.

"Gallia 1, Fox 2!" Collin shouted after firing the missile. It missed.

"Heron 4, missile launched." A Heron pilot fired in response with the same results.

"Captain, your six!" Dolores warned.

"I see him. Evading."

Dolores then began to arm her gun and began attacking on the top of the Flanker. A few bullets were enough to tear the plane apart.

"Control's offline! Damn!" One Heron pilot shouted in panic.

While Welkin and Alicia were busy taking out the ground targets, they can hear the radio transmissions of the others.

"Welky, sounds like trouble." Alicia observed.

"Let's make this quick. We don't want our allies taking the heat." Welkin agreed and the two began to fly off to assist the other Gallia pilots.

Inside one of the C-130 Hercules transport planes, a red light was lit.

"Stand up! Prepare for the drop!" Rosie shouted the order and the troops complied.

When one of the crews of the plane pressed the button to open the main door, it opened. As Collin and Dolores are down to their guns, they flew hard hoping to evade enemy fire. Then a few bullet rounds hit the right wing of her craft.

"AAAAHHH!"

"Gallia 2..."

When she saw her wing, she realized that its trouble for her.

"Took some bullet rounds!" She reported. "Controls are decreasing! Need help here!"

Heron 1 began to arm his cannon at her.

"Eat lead!" He shouted.

Then, bullets began hitting his plane before the controls became unresponsive.

"What the hell?!"

It wasn't long before his aircraft was disabled and began to head down. He then saw the two other planes arriving just in time.

"Damn you!"

"Captain, we are here to assist." Welkin said. "Gallia 4, escort Gallia 2 out of the combat zone."

"Roger that." Alicia responded.

Dolores then nodded in agreement and began to fly away to safety with Alicia.

Welkin then began to shoot down the enemy fighters while flying fast to surprise the Flankers. With skill, he carefully pulled the trigger, sending each one of the Heron pilots down to the ground.

"Thank you, Gallia 3. We owe you one." Collin thanked.

"No problem, sir." Welkin responded. "Let's get this over and head home."

"Copy that."

The two then began to head back to the city and continued to hit USEA forces hard. Many tried to take cover but with the aid of resistance fighters, it made their escape even more unlikely. Then, the green light on the transport plane signalled Rosie and her unit to jump.

"Go, go, go!" She shouted and everyone got off the plane towards the ground below.

When they reached the ground, the paratroopers began to launch an assault on the city. A fierce fight then ensued.

"Captain, can we continue with the ground attack?" Welkin asked.

"We can. Still have some ammo to spare." Collin agreed.

The men then continued attacking the ground forces. Not far ahead, Task Force 118 arrived on the scene just as the city is close to being freed.

"Look at that." Reaper observed. "Guess Goodfellow was right about the squad."

"You're right. They must have been outnumbered until a few minutes ago." Omega agreed. "Would you agree?"

"Yeah."

"Rigeback 1 to all units, spread out and assist." Edge ordered.

"Single Line's right. We better get going."

The squadrons then broke formation to help in the removal of USEA forces. Knowing that the reinforcements have arrived, Welkin and Collin knew that their mission is accomplished.

"This is Bone Arrow 1 of Task Force 118, we'll take over from here." Reaper said. "You guys earned it."

"Thanks, Reaper." Collin responded. "Oh, Gallia 3, that guy with the red ribbon is our top ace."

"That's his callsign?" Welkin then saw the F-22 Raptor with the emblem of the grim reaper and red ribbon. "Wow!"

"This is Sergeant Stark, most of the enemy forces are neutralized." Rosie reported. "Thank you, Gallia Squad. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Glad to be of service."

They then received a transmission from Goodfellow.

"Gallia Squad, report."

"This is Gallia 1, paradrop is successful. Gallia 2 is being escorted back to base due to damage. We are preparing to leave the combat zone, over." Collin reported.

"Roger, you are cleared to return home."

The two planes then leave to meet up with Alicia and Dolores.

(Spangdahlem Air Base, Germany - 1732 hrs.)

The team returned for a debriefing.

"The paradrop is a success. Ostrava is free as well thanks to your efforts." Goodfellow debriefed. "Now, we can provide relief for the Polish Army and many other allies in preparation for the liberation of Eastern Europe. I'm sure they'll request you to fly once more for this year. We want to start the next one with high hopes."

(1802 hrs.)

The team was eating at the mess hall for dinner with a relaxed mood.

"Nothing like a good warm meal for today." Welkin commented. "Dolores, how's your plane?"

"It'll be fixed in a short time." Dolores assured him. "After what happened, I'm thinking of upgrading our planes for increased chances of survival."

"You do know that would put extra weight on our aircraft, right?"

"We know, but this one's different."

"What is different about the armour we might receive?" Alicia asked.

"They were planning on installing next-gen armour on our planes." Collin explained. "It may be a bit expensive but it would be cheaper in the long run."

"Glad to hear." Welkin sighed. "Anyway, let's just finish our food."

"Right." Alicia nodded.

The team continued eating into the hour.

(Pratica di Mare Air Base, Italy - December 28, 2020, 1303 hrs.)

A female pilot with short hair was checking on her blue F-22A Raptor with a patterned wing before taking off for her sortie. As the crew were finishing the checks, her superior arrived with a newspaper.

"Gunther, you might wanna see this." He told her. "The Gallia Squadron is making a name for themselves."

"May I see, captain?" She asked and when she saw the news report and the accompanying photo, she was amazed.

"Someday, I'm going to fly with them."

"You're sure, Is?

"Yes. And maybe...just maybe...I'm going to be reunited with my brother."

She looked at the winter sky with some thoughts.

"Welks, I'm coming back."


End file.
